This invention relates to a friction heat generator and more particularly to such a device constructed in a unique manner so as to achieve efficient heat generation in a trouble-free manner.
Various friction heat generator constructions have been proposed in the past; for instance, those shown by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 361,164, KILBOURN, issued Apr. 12, 1887; 1,126,354, BECKER, Issued Jan. 26, 1915; 1,366,455, HENSON, issued Jan. 25, 1921; 1,682,102, ALLEN, issued July 19, 1926; 1,758,207, WALKER, issued May 26, 1928, 2,226,423, BLACK, issued Oct. 4, 1939; 3,683,448, SMITH issued July 12, 1951; 3,198,191, WYSZOMIRSKI, issued Aug. 3, 1965. Such proposed constructions are either overly complex or require periodic parts replacement or the use of components which are difficult to machine or otherwise form and accordingly expensive. The need, accordingly, still exists for an improved friction heat generator which operates at a high efficiency, is easy to assemble and operate and which can be formed from universally available components and thus can be produced at a reasonable cost.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved construction friction heat generator which accomplishes the above indicated desirable features yet which avoids prior art drawbacks. These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a friction heat generator comprising an inner cylinder and a coaxial outer cylinder in surrounding spaced relation to the inner cylinder so as to provide a chamber therebetween and wherein said chamber is adapted for receipt of a heat exchange fluid, said inner cylinder having a plurality of first pins affixed thereto and radially outwardly extending into said chamber to a point spaced from the inner surface of said outer cylinder, said outer cylinder having a plurality of second pins affixed thereto and radially inwardly extending into said chamber to a point spaced from the outside surface of said inner cylinder, said first and second pins arranged so as to be both circumferentially and longitudinally spaced from each other, and means for rotating said inner cylinder with respect to said outer cylinder whereby the movement of said first pins past said second pins and said outer cylinder churns and agitates said fluid so as to generate frictional heat in turn absorbed by said fluid and said outer cylinder.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.